The Daughter of Iris
by bethechange1011
Summary: Paraquesha "Queia" Swormann has never been an ordinary person. She's ADHD, dyslexic, seems to be able to mess with lights, and her hair never stays one color. One day, her odd best friend Grover asks her to take a risk, and follow him. The two of them journey to Camp Half Blood, but it's not an easy path.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! As you can tell from the title and summary, this is a PJO/HOO fanfic, about *gasp* a daughter of Iris, the rainbow goddess. This is a pretty long chapter, but I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson series. **

My name is Paraquesha Swormann. I know. It's the strangest name ever. I go by Queia, which is another weird name, but better.

My name isn't the only odd thing about me. I'm ADHD, dyslexic, held back a year. In addition, I'm not even sure what color my hair is. I'm serious! I can't go one day without my hair turning red, pink, purple, blue, yellow, or some random color. I always have to dye it brown to avoid a lot of odd looks from the people around me.

Today, it was green. I would've dyed it, but it was St. Patrick's Day, so I got lucky. And no, I did not mean that as a pun. I went through my usual morning routine, showered, washed my face, brushed my teeth, et cetera. I came down and glared at my half-brother, Billy. I'm not even kidding, his name is actually Billy Bob Swormann. My step-mother named him after her father, and when she asked my half- sister, Kaitlin, to decide his middle name, she blurted out, "Bob!", just to ruin his life.

Anyways, I glared at Billy. "At least you chose green today."

"What did I do?" The little brat, trying to act all innocent. Just like every other morning.

I pointed at my hair. "It's been going on for forever!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! I keep telling you!" He pinched Kaitlin, who, as usual, was dressed in all pink.

"Cut that out!" She whacked his hand and went back to texting one of her friends. Probably Kayla or her boyfriend Chris.

"Billy, stop pinching your sister. Kaitlin, please put down your phone. Queia, I have no idea what happened to your hair, but please sit down!" My step-mother ordered. I sat down and ate my flakes, still angry at Billy.

"High and elementary school buses are here." Dad called. Billy and Kaitlin grabbed their bags and ran for the door, Kaitlin frantically applying her lipstick as she did. "Grover's here for you too." My step-mom informed me.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed outside. As usual, it was sunny outside. What do you expect from Arizona? Outside, Grover was chewing a piece of paper. Should I explain about him? He always wears an orange rasta cap over his curly hair, for what reasons I'm not quite sure. Even on hot days, he always wears long pants. when I asked him about it, he immediately changed the subject. We're both misfits, both held back, although Grover was held back two years. He walks with a slight gait, as if there's something uncomfortable in his shoes. We're both in the middle school, which is pretty far away, but Grover always bikes or walks. He's seriously overprotective of the nature, always attending protests with his friends, founder of the school green club, et cetera. He moved in a few months ago and has been taking a lot of interest in my past. Not quite sure why.

"'Sup." I said as I grabbed my bike.

"Hey, Queia."

We rode to school and had the normal conversation. He asked me what had been going on lately- as if he was expecting me to say that I got attacked by a killer monster- and I told him about how Billy always dyed my hair, how the lights almost seemed to react to me, brighter when I was mad or happy, dimmer when I was sad. My life is so messed up. Anyways, Grover always brought up how important the wild is, and he mentioned some of his friends from summer camp; Annabeth, who was apparently freakishly smart, Percy, who was an amazing swimmer, and Juniper, who cared a lot for the world. I wondered what it was like to be a _normal _kid. Not at all saying Grover was normal, but I never got to go to a summer camp, meet friends that weren't at all strange. When I told him this, he laughed his bleat-like laugh, claiming that if I knew anything about them, I wouldn't call them normal.

As usual, biking took too much time. We quickly locked our bike chains, and ran inside. Just as we arrived at first period, the teacher glared at us. "Miss Swormann, Mr. Underwood, late as usual. Have a seat, we're discussing right triangles."

As usual, I was absolutely bored to death. I began sketching in my notebook. It was one of the few things I was good at. Drawing and painting. Especially with color. Did I really need to know about right triangles? I didn't care about Pythagorean Theorem, right triangles- ninety degrees- is there anything else I needed to know to survive? Across from me, Grover chewed his notebook paper. Did I mention that my best friend is slightly psycho?

"Queia."

I looked up immediately. The whole class was staring at me. I strained my neck to see the problem on the whiteboard. Mr. Sizmar moved to block the problem. "Miss Swormann, if you were paying attention you wouldn't have to see the problem. Now, answer."

I was saved from answering when the principal came in with a pretty cheerleader looking girl. "Hello, everyone, we have a new student today. Everyone, this is Hannah. Hannah, would you like to tell everyone about yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Hannah. I'm new here, from New York where I was a cheerleader with my friends, Kelli and Tammi." Maybe it was my imagination, but she seemed to be looking at Grover and me specifically.

Grover's eyes widened. He muttered something about Kelli, Percy, and a girl named Rachel. I remembered he said he was from New York. Maybe he knew her. He gripped his bagpipes that he always carried around with him.

"Pick an empty seat, Hannah. It's great to have you in the class." Mr. Sizmar nodded. I swear, that guy has never smiled or spoke in a non-monotone in his life.

She picked the seat between Grover and me. "Hey." She grinned, and for a second she had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. I looked back at my drawing quickly.

Mr. Sizmar went back to his boring lesson, thankfully forgetting that I had to answer the question. I kinda drowned out, but the next thing I knew, Hannah was glaring down at me. She shoved me out of my chair, and the rest of the class screamed.

"Uh, Hannah, are you okay?" I asked, shakily.

"You have a faint scent, demigod, but we found you. You'll never make it to camp." Hannah's appearance suddenly changed. Her hair caught fire. One of her legs became metal, the other animal like. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes changed from a nice brown to blood red.

"Grover? Mr. Sizmar?" I yelped. Mr. Sizmar stood frozen in shock. Grover started playing his reed pipes frantically, as if that would help.

"Foolish demigod. Now, I shall feast on your blood. I haven't had demigod blood in ages! Maybe your's will be the colorful kind." She laughed as if she had made a clever joke, then bared her fangs.

Right before the creepy vampire that was once Hannah could suck my blood, vines entangled her and she fell on top of me in a cocoon. Grover took a dagger from his bag, and Hannah turned into yellow dust.

"Grover, what in the world?" I asked.

"We need to get out of here, quickly." Grover didn't look like he was joking. He grabbed his bag and slipped out the window.

My brain felt like it was about to explode. What the heck was going on? This was by far the weirdest day of my strange life. But I trusted Grover. He was my best friend, my only friend. And he had just saved my life. I took a look at the school. I had a feeling I would never come back.

With that, I grabbed my backpack and jumped out after Grover.

**AN: Billy Bob. Most creative name ever, I know. If only his last name was Joe. My friend dared me to name a character the most typical name I could think of, since I always like to use unique names. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Please review, and let me know. I'd expect the next chapter sometime next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, chapter two is ready! Just an FYI, I try to update weekly, but next week I have a TON of exams, and it's only the second week of school. :P Anyways, chapter three may be late, but we'll see.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**TheRebelFlesh: I'm glad you enjoyed it! My friend is moving to Arkansas soon, and her name is Paraquesha, goes by Queia. She loves PJO fanfics and anything colorful, so I decided to name my character after her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO/HOO series. **

So. Hannah turning into a vampire, Grover stabbing her with a knife, Hannah turning to dust. Grover telling me to grab my stuff and jump out the window. Just when things didn't seem like they could get any weirder, Grover kicked off his sneakers, they were old and torn anyways, and instead of feet, he had- hooves?

"Grover! What? Is this some sort of joke? Because if it is, it is _so_ not funny anymore." I panted as I ran.

He shook his head. "I wish this were a joke. You're lucky. You're fourteen. Most people don't make it past eleven without realizing what they are."

"What do you mean, what I am? I am a regular, okay, maybe not regular, school girl whose mind is going to explode unless I get some answers."

"Not now. The empousa said that they found you. They're probably more nearby. Not until it's safe."

"What's an empousa? Safe? Grover! And she called me something- a demigod."

Grover looked back at me and I could see the regret in his eyes. "I'm really sorry for having to put you through this, but it's for your own good. I promise I'll explain everything once we get to a safe place."

_You're lucky. Most people don't make it past eleven without realizing what they are. _I thought. _A demigod. That's what I am. I'm a demigod. But what did that even mean?_

We got to our bikes and started pedaling for the nearest bus stop. Grover, as aforementioned, isn't exactly a big fan of polluting the air, but it was kind of an emergency, and I guess a bus is sort of a form of carpooling.

I had a huge headache, I never thought I'd ever say this in my life, but I wanted to be back in class. Right triangles? Sure. Tell me everything you know about them. Beats running for your life after your half animal best friend.

Finally, we got on the bus. We sat at the back, so nobody could really hear us over the music playing. I looked at Grover, demanding answers.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" He asked, after thinking, probably on how to approach whatever he was trying to tell me.

"Off the top of my head, I'd say there were twelve gods who lived on Mount Olympus, and the ruler was Thor- no wait! That's norse mythology. Um, Zeus?" I guessed.

"Yeah. There were other gods too. Minor ones. For instance, do you know who Iris is?"

"You talk like she existed and still does exist. Was she the goddess of eyeballs?"

"No. The colored part of your eye is named after her. She's the goddess of the rainbow and she's also a messenger."

"Ah. That's right. I never really payed attention during class."

"Anyways, so, these gods are still alive today, and they _do_ exist. They, however moved to America. They always go where the light is brightest, I guess you could say. Mount Olympus is now in America, too. Can you guess where?"

"Uh, some mountain, Mount Diablo, maybe?" I guessed, mind buzzing.

Grover winced at the name. "No. The Empire State Building. But, so these gods, back then, had children with mortals all the time. For example. Perseus, Hercules, et cetera. Well, they still do now. And, they're called demigods, or half bloods."

_I'm a demigod._ I thought about all the weird things that had happened. My hair never staying one color, how the lights flickered around me, how naturally I could work with paints. Still, no. Queia Swormann is not a supernatural being. She is a regular human being. "No. I'm not. I can't be a demigod."

"Queia, I know this is a touchy subject for you, but who's your mother?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I never met her. My dad said she was a color scientist who had important business to take care of… Oh… my… god…." I buried my face in my hands. "My mother's Iris, isn't she?"

"I believe so. You've showed a lot of the traits children of Iris have, and the monsters say you have a small scent, as children of the minor gods tend to have. We don't know for sure until your mother claims you at camp."

"Camp? Claims me? Monsters?"

"Do you remember the camp I told you about? There's only one, well, two, but that's only if you're a roman demigod, safe place for demigods in the world. Camp Half Blood. It's mostly a summer thing, but it's also year round. It's shielded from monsters, like the empousa that attacked you, Hannah. But also more than that, but you'll learn about them at camp. And for claiming, once you get to camp, eventually, your parent should claim you, giving us proof that you're their child, and then you stay in their cabin."

"So, who's your parent?" I asked after a while. This was way too much to take in. "The god of wild animals?" I pointed to his hooves.

"I'm a satyr. We serve Dionysus, and protect the environment, for-" He almost looked like he was about to cry. "for Lord Pan. But we also track demigods across the world and bring them to camp."

"So you've done this before?" I asked.

"There were two major wars recently, mortals just thought of it as huge natural disasters, you should've heard about it, but that's not the point. I've only done this two times before, one of them for a daughter of Zeus, a son of Hermes, and a daughter of Athena. The second time for a son of Poseidon."

"They're all at camp?"

"Well, not all of them. The daughter of Zeus joined a group of eternal maidens, the son of Hermes, er, I'd rather not go into Luke, but Percy and Annabeth, Poseidon and Athena, are both at camp. Yes."

"Oh." The bus came to a stop at some hotel. A family got out, leaving us alone in the bus.

"Where to?" The driver looked at us. For some reason, he didn't at all seem disturbed by Grover's hooves.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Grover beat me to it. "Take us to a shopping district. Any one will do."

The driver nodded, and started driving.

"Why didn't he notice your hooves? And why a shopping district?" I asked.

"The Mist. It bends mortal minds. Things that they can't explain, look explainable. For example, a sword might look like a baseball bat to them. My hooves might look like feet. And we're going to some place with glass prisms, I need to contact some friends."

I was too tired to ask. I had just run about three miles, like my life depended on it, which it did, and now I had so much information shoved in my brain at once. I couldn't take it, so I did the logical thing. I lay down on an empty seat next to me, and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, again! I just got back from hiking at some dam. I was really disappointed when I found out they didn't have a dam snack bar. Come on! I wanted to buy a dam t-shirt and use the dam restroom! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOO/PJO**

My eyes fluttered open. Geez, that was the weirdest dream ever….

"Queia?" Grover stood over me. I looked around me. I was in the back of a bus. Darn it.

"What?"

"We're here."

I groaned and sat up, grabbing my bag. "Where do we go?"

We wove through the crowd. Luckily, the place was open for the day. Grover found a place with glass prisms for who-knows-what. He bought one, and went over to a half frozen fountain.

"Here." Grover held the prism so a faint rainbow appeared. He handed me an odd gold coin.

"What do I do?"

"Toss it into the fountain, and say: ''O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering.' There's no way she'll decline if you ask."

I did as commanded. I looked at Grover when nothing happened.

"Show me Percy Jackson." Grover requested.

An image appeared, showing a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He was at some outdoor arena, throwing spears at dummies with a stormy eyed blonde.

"Percy!"

The boy turned around.

"G-Man! Where are you?" He looked at me. "And who are you with?"

"We're in central New Mexico. This is Queia Swormann, we think she's a daughter of Iris."

"Awesome! Butch's been wanting some new siblings for a while now."

"So, Grover," The blonde girl came over. "I'm assuming you didn't message us just to say hello."

"No. We were kinda hoping Percy could send a couple pegasi over. We can't exactly walk from Albuquerque to Long Island."

"Pegasi?" I asked. Well, wasn't the weirdest thing I'd heard all day.

"Yeah. They'll like you, they get along well with Iris' children."

Great. I'm related to a goddess, and all I get is drawing skills and the love of pegasi. That's useful in life. At least I have a future in being a street artist. *Eye roll*

"Just two, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll send them over. They'll probably be there by tomorrow, can you guys wait that long? Or do you have a bunch of monsters on your tail?"

"We might, might not. They're only a couple emposai, but we don't really have any good weapons."

The blonde winced. "That's why you should always think ahead. Everyday, if your with a demigod of a minor god outside of camp, the statistical chances of being attacked are-" Geez, who was this chick, Albert Einstein?

"It's okay, Annabeth. You can tell us when we get back to camp. We're low on time."

The blonde girl, Annabeth, looked like she was about to protest, but she nodded. "Good luck. We'll send the pegasi over."

"Bye."

"Bye." The boy, Percy, took out a pen and- wait- a _pen_? And uncapped it. It grew into a sword, and he slashed through the video. For a second, it almost looked like it was coming towards me, about to decapitate me. I yelped and backed away.

"It's just a message. Like, what do you call it? Skype!" Grover assured me.

"What do we do now?" I asked, glancing at the people passing by.

"We wait."

The crowd a few yards back started moving like they were making room for something. As whatever or whoever it was moved forward, I got a glance. Three girls that looked like stereo-type high school popular girls made their way through the crowd. However, if I concentrated hard, I could see them for who they were. They looked just like Hannah, with their fangs, mismatched legs, blood red eyes, and flaming hair. The empousa!

******"****On second thought, we run." Grover grabbed my arm, and I didn't argue.**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Okay, guys. I am really sorry, but the document that I'm writing this story on is going all weird on me. It won't let me type anything which is really annoying me, so unfortunately, I can't update for a while. :( I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
